Cannibalistic Heart
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Axel has lost his love, while Jagura has lost her boyfriend. Can fate bring these two lovers together or will they be doomed forever to be alone? LEMON!


Jagura is mine so dont steal her name or any of my ideas UNLESS you ask! i love comments! And hi to all my fans who have been reading my others stories and holding on until i can finally get the freaking computer back! dont worry i'll be getting on back soon! oh this is my very first lemon so dont be harsh on me!

-

Jagura was hurt. Her heart shattered after hearing that Night had left her for his old lover. She was truly in love with Night, as was he in love with her. Jagura laid on the floor in her room, weeping as she thought why he did this to her. Night, she fell for him because her was like her, a cannibal. "But now," she thought "there is no one who could ever love a creature like me," her heart cringed in pain as she thought of him again. He was bringing her pain, something she did not like to have, and Jagura wiped away her tears away from her crystal blue eyes. She staggered up off the floor and grabbed a knife off the table by her bed. Her knees buckled underneath her, so she sat back down on the floor with the knife positioned over her stomach area. "Goodbye," she muttered right as she committed hara-kiri.

Axel walked out of his daughters' room after tucking them into their bed; he leaned against the closed door and began to cry softly. Ruby and Ida were fast asleep, but they could sense that their father was in terrible pain after the lost of their mother, Tiki. Tiki had just committed suicide after two days from an attack from a heartless, to Axel it seemed that he had just gotten her back when that happened. He headed back to his room; he flinched slightly as her angry voice echoed in his head "I HATE YOU!!" he flinched again in hurt. He dropped his shirt and he quickly picked it up; for some reason he was walking around naked in the house. As he walked by Jagura's room to head to his room, he noticed that Jagura was on the floor.

"Jag?" he called out softly, thinking she had fallen asleep on the floor. He walked in the room, his eyes widened in horror as the blood poured from her body. He dropped down by her body and swiftly pulled out the knife and started healing her before her heart stopped. "Jag, don't die on me!" he hissed, Jagura groaned out in pain. Axel sighed in relief, Jagura slapped him across the face but he stopped her. "Jag…please, don't throw away your life like Tiki and many others did…please…" he pleaded softly.

Jagura glared at him "Night hurt me by getting back with Sakura! He was the only thing keeping me alive! But he's gone!" she cried out in anger.

He gently grabbed her shoulders "don't kill yourself over him, he dumps girls for stupid reasons all the time," he stated. She lowered her head; her silky, silver hair spilled over and hid her face. "Please Jag," he pleaded again as he hugged her slightly; she suddenly clung tightly to him, crying into his shoulder. He picked her up and sat down on her bed, still hugging her close to his body. He smiled slightly as she curled up against his chest, not wanting to let go of him. She breathed in his scent and noticed the Axel had a slight caramel scent coming off his body. Jagura tucked her head up under his chin, feeling comfortable in his arms; her stomach growled softly but she ignored it. She closed her eyes but kept a tight hold on Axel, making sure he didn't leave her.

He smiled more, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was still naked. His face heated up some as he hoped that she didn't notice his lack of clothing. Jagura licked at his neck "Heh" he chuckled softly then purred when she started sucking on his neck. Jagura bit down a little hard on his neck and broke the skin with her sharp teeth; he moaned softly as she lapped up the blood, he was getting hard. Suddenly, she pinned him down on the bed roughly, Jagura started biting and licking up the blood that escaped from his small wounds. Her strength surprised him greatly; he guessed that she hadn't had any flesh in a good while. Jagura heard him purr softly, she could tell that he wanted her badly. She flicked her tongue over his hard cock and he let out a moan, arching his back some. Axel's thoughts scattered as he took his cock in her mouth and began to suck, he moaned loudly when her teeth barely brushed against his cock.

His eyes widened when she rubbed one of his hot spots and sucked harder on his cock, he came in her mouth. She licked her lips "Mm…" she purred.

Jagura leaned up and licked his lips, he smiled; she kissed him and he kissed back. As she deepened the kiss, she rubbed another one of his hot spots, he gasped softly as he came on her stomach. Jagura ran her tongue on the outer edge of his ear; causing him to shudder in delight "how bad?" she whispered in a seductive voice, he tugged at her clothes some.

"V-very bad," he looked up at her with lust filled eyes "please…" he whimpered, she nipped at his ear and ran her fingers over his stomach.

"Go ahead," she whispered; he stripped her of her blood stained clothes and they scattered across the floor when he threw them.

He quickly pinned her under him, eyeing over her luscious body; he licked his lips. Axel pushed inside her "Oh god…" he moaned "so…so tight!" he thrusted into her body hard and fast, causing her to let out a loud moan. She dragged her nails down his back roughly, leaving streaks of red lines running up and down; he thrusted faster, making her moan louder than before. He rolled his eyes back in pleasure, their moans twisted together as they came close to their climax. Axel didn't want it to end so soon, he slowed down the pace and started rubbing her breasts. Jagura purred as his fingers teased her hard nipples "So…beautiful," he whispered; he picked up the pace again since he was coming close to his climax. His cock hit her g-spot causing her to cry out loudly in pleasure. He came deep inside her, filling her with heavenly warmth, their panting was the only thing keeping the silence at bay in the room. He slowly pulled out of her, he laid back as she nuzzled up close to him "I'm happy," he muttered, sleep was trying to take over but he tried shaking it off.

Jagura nuzzled his cheek "Good," she whispered, he nibbled and licked at her neck as she nuzzled up closer to his warm body.

"Stay with me," he whispered, his eyes were losing the battle to sleep.

"Don't worry…I will," she said, he fell asleep as he pulled her in his arms. Jagura blinked when she realized at what she had done, she had sex with Tiki's lover. She looked up at his serene face and gently kissed him, and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe fate brought us together for a reason," she thought as she tried to fight back a yawn. Jagura knew she had fallen for Axel the first moment she saw him, she hoped the same thing came with him. "I'll think about this later," she thought as sleep took her over right after she pulled a blanket up over them both. Little did they know…that they were going to be parents of a new born baby.


End file.
